


First Mission

by JadeAbarai



Series: Snippets and Memories [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Assassination, Gen, Isha - Freeform, Not Beta Read, OC, Romulan, Tal Shiar, senator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAbarai/pseuds/JadeAbarai
Summary: Sindari's first mission as a Tal Shiar.
Series: Snippets and Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084346
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: USS Tribble Threat





	First Mission

Sindari was never one to complain, even in the worst of circumstances she would bite her tongue and keep her head down until everything blew over; but standing in outside in the cold Rateg winter wearing nothing but a silky silver dress that didn’t leave much to the imagination and heels that were too tall to be comfortable, she complained.

“How much longer?” she shivered against the much warmer arm of her companion.

Ralaa smirked and draped his arm over her, “I never thought my star pupil would be taken down by the cold.” The line ahead of them was moving steadily albeit slower than anyone would have liked it to. 

Sindari huffed and rubbed her arms for warmth. ”You could have at least given me a jacket.” She muttered. This was supposed to be a test of her skills that she had been honing the past 4 years, but instead she was out here dressed like the Praetors courtesan.   
Ralaa chuckled. ”Don’t forget why you are here.” His voice carried a seriousness that was usually saved for the lecture hall. Sindari straightened up and a flush creeped across her features.

“I haven’t forgotten.” They crept forward again. She hadn’t thought of anything else other than this for the past three weeks, she played out every possible scenario in her mind over and over again making sure she had covered all her bases. Ralaa had secured their invitation easily, he was a distinguished professor at the Rateg Medical Institute and quite a popular doctor around the city, but it was her task to carry out the more hands-on work.

Her hand traveled up her neck and smoothed down her dark locks that were pulled up into an elaborate bun held together with two equally ornate hair sticks. She pulled her hand away in hopes not to draw any unnecessary attention to herself and took a deep breath. She needed to find her calm and focus on one thing at a time, otherwise they were not going to make it very far out of the  _ deihu’rhe _ . The long wait was nearing the end and she could finally see the entrance inside, the guards were stopping every guest and scanning them. She internally grimaced.

Ralaa stepped forward and greeted the guards. “ _ Y'hhau _ ,I see they bundled you up nicely.” His friendly outburst caused the guards to give him a polite chuckle. They scanned him quickly and motioned for him to move forward.   
Sindari stepped forward and smiled, not taking her eyes off of Ralaa who was chatting nonstop to the guard. They scanned her just as quickly and motioned her to move forward, she wrapped her arm around Ralaa and they entered the  _ deihu’rhe _ .

The first thing she noticed was the warmth spreading to her extremities, grateful to be finally out of the icy winter air. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders as she took in her surroundings. The  _ deihu’rhe _ was the oldest building in Rateg, the pride of the Senators that went about businesses daily and well known to the rest of the region as the gilded crown of the Empire. The expansive room was filled with Rategs elite mingling with each other through the haze of imported ale served by the staff. Ralaa led her through the crowd till they arrived by a fairly empty drink station, he selected two of the drinks and handed one off to her. She sipped at it, her eyes darting around the room looking for their target.

“ _ Hlai’hwy _ ,” Ralaa smiled and moved into her vision. He stood a few inches taller than her, even in the heels, his dark hair cropped short around his ears showing off the gray that speckled around them. 

“Stop calling me that.” She muttered into her drink. “I am not a bird.”

“Yet you look like one that has just been trapped.” He chided her with his usual patience. “And if I notice it, others will also.”

Sindari took the hint and finished her drink. She couldn’t let her nerves get to her now, not when she was this close, and she didn’t like disappointing Ralaa. Placing the drink back on the table she grabbed herself another one before linking her arm with his again. 

“Shall we mingle?” 

They stepped out into the sea of faces, she hadn’t heard it at first but there was soft music playing barely audible over the hum of conversations. She found herself humming along to the song as they stepped through the groups. Ralaa was happily chatting away with whoever would listen and she got to play the part of the bored young wife that would do anything but look at her husband. She nodded and answered questions when appropriate, made Ralaa out to be a picture perfect Romulan doctor that only cared for the health of the  _ Rihannsu, _ and made herself perfectly innocuous. 

She scanned the room more reserved this time, Senators from all over scattered throughout the extravagant room vying for funding or votes for their causes. All of them were unimportant save for one. She caught a glimpse of her making her way to the drinks, dressed in the ceremonial tunic all Senators wore during these events. She had cut her hair since last she saw her, but that had been years ago, her face started to show the signs of her age now. Sindari downed the drinks and passed it off to the passing waiter. 

Ralaa’s chatty entertainment excused themselves for a moment giving him a chance to whisper to his younger companion. “Did you find her yet, _ Hlai’hwy?” _ His teasing drew a scowl from her face.

“Yes.” She tensed. “Stop calling me that.”

He kissed the side of her head and waved to the returning group. “I will stop if you succeed.”

Sindari grabbed another drink and leaned in close to whisper. ”I will hold you to that,  _ old man _ .” 

Ralaa sighed and shook his head, turning his attention back to the chatty group. Sindari slipped out of his arm and disappeared into the crowd.

It was easier then she would have expected. She had been going over every possible outcome for weeks but in the end the people around her were too busy with the ale and each other to notice the lone woman in silver making her way toward the Senator. Sindari counted  _ io, re, thi, khi _ and slowed her pace  _ rhi, tho, reh, lle _ . Sindari stumbled slightly knocked into the table causing the Senator to look her way. Sindari put her hand over her eyes and slumped, she let her chest heave with every breath. The Senator glanced her way a few times before placing her drink down and heading over.

“Are you well?” Her voice still carried that sharpness even after all the years they had been separated. 

Sindari looked up at the Senator and gave her a weak chuckle. “It’s nothing, it is just the lights.” 

The older woman looked barely concerned and stepped closer. Sindari contained her absolute amazement that Isha, Senator of the Rateg providence, looked her right in the face without a hint of recognition anywhere in her features. 

“Should I call for your escort?” The Senator asked. She stood ramrod straight staring at her like she had just given her the universe's most boring speech. 

Sindari gathered herself and waved her off. “I just need somewhere dark to sit.” She stood back up swayed. 

The Senator sighed and looked around for a waiter or guard to help her get out of having to escort this probable drunk to a dark room. She quickly realized that she was going to be unsuccessful and set her drink down. 

“Follow me.” The Senator waited till she was sure Sindari was able to walk before making her way towards the hall past the two guards barely standing at attention Sindari noted as she followed the woman back. The Senator led her into the large office and motioned to the seat by the window.

Sindari collapsed into the seat and rested her head against the back. “Thank you.” She said softly.

The Senator didn’t reply and turned to leave. Sindari felt her heart leap, this was her chance, she needed to act now, she kicked off those god awful heels and stood up.

“Actually there was something I needed to talk to you about.” Sindari said walking towards her.

The Senator instantly was alarmed by her sudden change in demeanor, she began to back away towards the door. “I will alert my guards.” Her voice didn’t betray the panic that her eyes were showing. Sindari stopped and watched her, gut twisting in knots now that she was standing so close to her.

“You really don’t recognize me?” Sindari’s voice was barely above a whisper, she took out the hair sticks and let her hair cascade down.

The Senator looked baffled momentarily, “Sorry, but I don’t keep every face I meet in memory.” She answered politely, continuing her retreat.

Sindari’s lip curled into a snarl and she grasped the Senators arm, yanking her back. “Look at me.” The Senator opened her mouth to shout but was struck in the face before any sound could escape. “Look at me, no one is going to hear you.” She was right, because at this time Ralaa had been busily chatting with the guards and managed to convince them that they should join him in a round of drinks. 

Sindari shoved the Senator into the chair. The older woman didn’t dare to move, “What do you want? Is this about money? I can get you the credits tonight.” 

Sindari bit her lip, her hand was still gripping the hair sticks, why was this harder than the holograms? She just had to go up and stab her but now the woman was trying to barter with her. “You really don’t recognize me at all do you?”

The Senator stood up and stepped forward. “Why don’t you tell me? I am sure we can clear up this misunderstanding.” Her voice had found some evenness in it now and she was looking and Sindari with…pity. It made her blood boil.

Her face betrayed what she was feeling and the Senator raced to the door. Sindari lunged and wrapped her arm around the woman's neck dragging her backwards, she thrust the hair sticks into the Senators side repeatedly. She could feel the warmth slide down her hands as the woman thrashed against her, kicking out the Senator found her footing and launched them both backwards onto the floor. Sindari gripped loosened just enough for the older woman to scramble off of her towards the desk her hand gripped the antique letter opener as she shambled away. Sindari stood up and marched over to the woman intent on ending this before it got more out of hand then it already was. Sindari gripped the collar of her tunic and pulled her back up on her feet, she didn’t notice the letter opener until in the Senator sunk it into her her hip and dragged it.

Sindari bit down the yelp that threatened to escape and sunk her own weapon down into the Senators neck. The woman choked and sputtered as she collapsed against Sindari dragging them both to the floor. The rush had left her just as quickly as it had taken hold, Sindari looked down at the woman suffocating in her own blood in shock. She wanted to scream at her and make her understand why but when she opened her mouth the woman was already gone. Sindari sat there for what felt like ages, her own wound throbbing in time with her rapid breathing, staring at nothing but the dark room.

Ralaa handed the two guards another drink and excused himself from the chaos he had created. A simple card game that no good Romulan could refuse, the first one  _ kra’hwi _ , won the pot and then the pot was doubled until there was no more. Something he had learned would keep anyone from and species busy for a long time. He ducked down the hallway and made his way to the office, straightening his jacket down, it wouldn't do him any good if the Senator was alive and he wasn’t in perfect condition. Pressed the release he stepped inside.

Sindari hadn’t moved from her spot on the floor, her dress that he had bought her was ruined by every standard, and she looked like she had been crying. He closed the door behind him and locked it. “ _ Hlai’hwy, _ ” He whispered cautiously, remembering his own first mission. He didn’t want to scare her and he didn’t want to have to be rid of her so soon. “Sindari.” 

She stirred and looked at him in relief, gripping the chair she pulled herself up onto shaky legs making sure not to put any weight on her injured hip. He couldn’t help but feel a burst of pride at his favorite student as he looked at the scene. 

“Ready,  _ Hlai’hwy?” _ He reached out his arm and she took it gratefully. 

__ _ “ _ Stop calling me that.” She sniffed burying her face into his body. 

Ralaa patted her back. “Pull it together, Sindari. No one wants a weepy agent.” He waited till her breathing steadied before he pulled out his PADD and sent off the confirmation. Within a few seconds they were back in the safety of the cloaked warbird. 


End file.
